prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiyo Amanogawa
Chiyo Amanogawa (天ノ川 千代 Amanogawa Chiyo?''') is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga chapter 111 of volume 23 and Season 4 of the anime. She is a Pop-type singer with lime green as her theme color. Her magical girl alter ego is Angel Milky Way. Physical Description Chiyo has long, light brown hair that styled into drill pigtails held with light green bows that has attached two faced-balls and green eyes. Her winter attire consists of yellow shirt with white rabbit, green skirt, lime yellow stocking, and pink fur boots with rabbits in each side. For episodes 168-170, her attire light blue clothing with cloud that has face and tongue. Chinatsu also wears yellow skirt, light green socks, and green shoes. Her clothing seems to be colorful. '''Personality A young comedian with sweet demeanour but sometimes can be rude to others. As a Pop type idol, Chiyo is very cheerful. Chiyo can even be considered childish in some aspects. She doesn't think before she speaks or act and is a very excitable character. Chiyo is easily overjoyed - particularly when coming face to face with an idol and addition to her energy, she is also very encouraging and has full faith in those she trusts and cares for. History When Universe☆Stars travels from Liechtenstein to Japan for the first stop of their tour, they meet Chiyo Amanogawa, who becomes excited when they see the Paniverse tour airplane drive near Chiyo's family farm. After doing her chorus, Chiyo bike to the venue where one of the Universe☆Stars will hold a concert, and she ends up meeting Universe☆Stars themselves. After shaking hands with Chiyo, Universe☆Stars shows Chiyo aspects of their daily activities such as the auditorium and transforms into an idol. Chiyo becomes excited when she sees the cards noting that the only type of card she has is for the library. Back at Japan, they meet a martial artist called Yumemi Hayasaka and shows their same experience as they did in Liechtenstein. Yumemi notes that they have magical weapons for the convince store. After watching Chiyo's concert, Yumemi gains an ambition to become an idol, with Chiyo deciding to join another partner as well. Chiyo is also an avid fan of Soft☆Germanic, and become its new member in Episode 175. Etymology Amanogawa (天ノ川): Ama (天) means 'sky', which is probably a reference to how stars are in the sky. No (ノ) means 'in' while Gawa (川 kawa) means 'river'. So, the full meaning of "Amanogawa" is 'River in the sky' or 'Milky Way', which is a more suitable meaning because of how Chinatsu's milky way motifs. Chiyo (千代) means "hundred times", roughly referred to her fond of joking. Relationships Karin Shiraishi: Chiyo and Karin have been close friends since childhood, and thus care about each other more than the other girls. Though Karin refuses to be a part of it in the beginning, she eventually receives the Angel of Milky Way's power when admitting that the thing she is most afraid of is losing Chiyo. Hiroko Miyamoto: Chiyo is the one who convinced Hiroko to become an idol. Chiyo is most likely Hiroko's best friend in Universe☆Stars. Hiroko admires Chiyo when becoming the new member of Soft☆Germanic in Episode 175. Natsuki Aizawa: Fellow member in Soft☆Germanic. Kaname Uzuki: They get along well, but Kaname thinks she shouldn't boast too much. Chiyo, on the other hand, together with Kaname become the new member of Soft☆Germanic. Lines Meeting: "Hello, I'm Amanogawa Chiyo. I know you are an idol, right?" When become a new member Soft☆Germanic: "Yes! Yes! Chiyo is in the group!" Trivia * Referred as "Chiyo-chan" (ちよちゃん Chiyo-chan) by Karin, Hiroko, and Natsuki. * According to her laughing joke, Chiyo is allergic to butterflies. * According to manga profile, Chiyo was actually born in Zürich, Switzerland but raised in Liechtenstein. Other idols from Liechtenstein in PC universe happen to have the same fact too. * If you ignore the syllable "no" (ノ) in her surname, it will be sounded like "Amakawa", the surname of Momose Amakawa from Fashion Entertainment: Princess Gal☆Ichigo which makes them the unrelated Pretty Country universe to have surname with same kanji. ** Also if you ignore the romaji 'kawa' in her surname, it can be sounded like 'Amano', the surname of Rin Amano from Fashion Entertainment: Kitchen♥︎Jester, another Germanic character. They are unrelated too. * In fan culture, Chiyo is in a sub-unit with Karin known as Alps Duo, though it is not known if this applies in the Manga/Anime universe. * Her hairstyle resembles Kasane Teto from Utauloid. * In Episode 178, Chiyo says "We're gonna move out to Teen Style", a possible reference to the sequel. * It is implied that some of Chiyo's jokes come from her unseen, unnamed twin sister. In Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ''manga adaption, she retells a joke originally told by her twin sister; however, it doesn't make sense in context, as Chiyo is slightly younger than her twin sister. * In Angel Simulator English version, when talking to a protagonist, she will change her rhymes and phrases depending on the gender (for example: to a boy, "My milkshake is cold to drink, so take a seat, Ludwig." To a girl, " My milkshake is cold to drink, so take a seat, Monika."). Ludwig and Monika are the possibly human names of male and female versions for Germany from ''Hetalia, an anime series about characters from various countries that sometimes compared to Pretty Country. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:European characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols